


I look to you, we grin about

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It's a surprise but she would gleefully welcome it.





	I look to you, we grin about

It was a hot day and Luigi was squeezing water out of Daisy’s gloves. It happened when they visited a pond. Luigi rested on the grass and closed his eyes, soothed by the warmth of the sun.

The peace was broken when he heard a heavy splash and he opened his eyes to see Daisy emerge from the water, sputtering. He ran to help and eventually she was sitting on the grass, squeezing water out of her clothes. Luigi wanted to help but didn’t know how so his hands held out uselessly. Daisy pulled off her gloves and handed them to him.

He wrung them tightly and they were wrinkled when he was done.

“I was trying to see how far I could reach out,” Daisy explained. She took the gloves when he handed them back to her. She folded them up and placed them next to her shoes. “But then I tripped.”

Daisy shook her head, scrubbing her fingers through her hair. A few strands stuck by her mouth when she finished. Luigi reached out and brushed them away with his thumb. Her gaze met his and Luigi couldn’t help but smile at her with adoration.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, and that would have been the end of it if Daisy hadn’t decided then to kiss him back. When they drew away after a few moments he had to remember to breathe.

Daisy was grinning at him, her hands on top of his. Her hands were cold.

“Didn’t expect that,” she said.

He fidgeted. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Daisy replied firmly. “I liked it. I like you. You should… Well, I’d like it if you did that more.”

Luigi nodded and Daisy looked as if she wanted to hug him, but hesitated. He spread out his arms and she quickly accepted the hug, laughing as she tucked her head under his chin. Luigi carefully lowered himself to the ground and kissed the top of her head.

Peace was restored.


End file.
